


Лучше шпионских фильмов

by ydnew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, БоКуро бро, КуроКен на фоне, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydnew/pseuds/ydnew
Summary: Акааши вырубает Бокуто, а тот, в свою очередь, врубает чувства. Куроо с этого всего ржёт.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Лучше шпионских фильмов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [better than spy films](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805839) by [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/pseuds/dalyeau). 



> Данный перевод также опубликован и на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9356890

Начинается всё весьма прозаично: голодный Бокуто (последние гроши от зарплаты он потратил ещё два дня назад, а из наличия в холодильнике у него лишь полупустая банка томатного соуса и подозрительно зелёный пакет непонятно чего, Бокуто уверен, что он такой уже как два месяца) вспоминает, что у Куроо всегда, то есть _всегда без исключений_ в микроволновке припрятан последний кусок пиццы. На крайний, так сказать. Бокуто накидывает на себя куртку, хватает любимую шапку и выдвигается в гости.

При мысли о том, что уже в ближайшем будущем будет жевать пищу богов, он едва не закапывает слюной одежду, пока открывает дверь Куроо запасным ключом, о существовании которого, кстати, хозяин квартиры вряд ли догадывается. По диагонали оглядывая окрестности, Бокуто понимает, что Куроо в доме нет (вероятно, опять с Кенмой или Львом где-то шатается), и сразу же направляется в сторону кухни. Найдя в микроволновке цель всей вылазки, Бокуто широко улыбается — удача сегодня на его стороне. 

Пока пицца греется, он решает эти две минуты почём зря не терять и с головой ныряет в холодильник, тут же восторженно вздыхая от увиденного. Когда, чёрт возьми, придурок Куроо успел научиться правильно закупаться продуктами?! Тут и мясо, и фрукты, а в этом ящике овощи, даже фасоль, на дверце вода, витаминный энергетик и десяток яиц, _три_ вида сыра и стопка контейнеров с бог знает чем ещё. У Бокуто глаза разбегаются — что брать-то? 

Когда он наконец поворачивается, держа в руках кастрюльку с картофелем и морковкой, попутно закрывая дверцу ногой, то чуть не подпрыгивает от испуга, едва не роняя всё это добро. Какой-то парень — явно _не_ Куроо — стоит перед ним в тапочках и, кажется, в пижамных штанах и смотрит на него строгим, выжидающим взглядом. 

— Ты не Куроо, — как-то глупо произносит Бокуто, и в этот момент микроволновка звякает, оповещая о том, что пицца готова к употреблению. 

Последнее, что он видит — полное решимости выражение лица и занесённую над его головой руку. А потом теряет сознание.

***

— Да не волнуйся, — так, это голос Куроо. — Сам виноват, что не предупредил меня.

— Я и не волнуюсь.

Второй голос ничего такой, красивый. Бокуто становится слишком любопытно, кому он принадлежит, и он открывает глаза, прилагая титанические усилия, чтобы не начать выть от резкой головной боли. 

Оказывается, он лежит на диване Куроо, а хозяин ложа стоит рядом, подпирая плечом стену, и улыбается, как всегда, своей фирменной улыбочкой, выбивающей из колеи каждого несчастного. Около него есть кто-то ещё, Бокуто очень старается заставить шестерёнки в голове заработать, но из-за пульсирующей боли выходит слабовато. Перед ним кто-то с тёмными волосами, тяжёлые веки незнакомца немного прикрывают глаза, что смотрят на него без тени раскаяния. Бокуто хмурится и пытается сесть. 

— Это ты вырубил меня! — он начинает с обвинений и тут же вспоминает о существовании фильтра «мозг-язык», потому что сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы спрашивать Куроо, где он достал самого горячего соседа в Японии. 

— Ты воровал мою еду, — спокойно отвечает тот. — И вломился в мою квартиру. 

— Что?! — громко возмущается Бокуто. — Но у меня _ключ_ есть! 

Настала очередь Куроо хмуриться. 

— Ага, вот с этого поподробнее. 

— Извини, что ударил твоего друга. — «Горячий сосед» проходит мимо Бокуто и Куроо и исчезает за дверью комнаты, в которой раньше жил Яку. 

— Этот парень — нечто, — шепчет Бокуто, шумно выдыхая. — Там такой удар был, будь здоров. 

— Да, он был связующим когда-то, — говорит Куроо так, будто бы это всё объясняет. В некотором роде — да, кое-что теперь понятно. По крайней мере, внутренние часы и прицел у него точно были отлажены как надо. 

— Он играет в волейбол? 

— В старшей школе играл. Теперь в велоспорт ушёл. 

Бокуто глупо пялится в закрытую дверь. 

— Кто он такой? И когда ты, чёрт возьми, нашёл себе самого горячего соседа в Японии?! 

— Охо! Что, нравится? — Куроо вполсилы даёт ему по голове. — Акааши Кейджи, и трахать его я тебе запрещаю, слишком он хороший сосед по квартире, чтобы ты мне его _развращал_. 

Улыбка спадает с лица Бокуто, сменяясь разочарованием. 

— Ой, вот дерьмо. Вы типа вместе, что ль? — Какой позор, он ведь думал, что Куроо всё ещё влюблён в Кенму. 

— Друг, прекращай вот это, мне за тебя уже стыдно, — усмехается Куроо, снова щёлкая Бокуто по лбу, чтобы соображалка лучше работала, и тут же уклоняется в сторону, когда тот тянется, чтобы дать в ответ. А потом поворачивается и идёт в сторону кухни. — Серьёзно, Бокуто, никаких перепихонов, — повторяет он, когда возвращается с двумя кусками пиццы на тарелке. — Держи. 

Куроо — офигенный друг, с удовольствием отмечает про себя Бокуто, наконец жуя то, за чем ломился. 

Интересно, совы на тапочках Акааши были настоящими или только игрой его воображения?..

***

Совы были настоящими. 

Вскоре Бокуто узнаёт, что Акааши очень нравятся совы; оказывается, у него жила одна, когда он был маленьким, и единственный раз Бокуто замечает на его лице некое подобие розоватого смущения, когда спрашивает у него, как же звали птицу. Акааши целый час отказывался говорить, но потом всё-таки признался, очень тихо, еле слышно — _Пёрышко_. 

Потом он узнаёт, что Акааши также нравится готовить и правильно питаться, на велосипеде он ездит в любом направлении, лишь бы покататься часа два, как минимум, а ещё любит американские сериалы с драмой и расследованиями, почти так же сильно, как Бокуто любит шпионские фильмы. А Бокуто _обожает_ шпионские фильмы. 

Иногда Куроо шутит, что не понимает, каким таким чудом он отхватил двух соседей по цене одного, и да, возможно, Бокуто действительно стал проводить гораздо больше времени у них, но ведь Куроо говорит, что он его лучший друг, а что такое дружба, если не наглый захват его квартиры всякий раз, когда Бокуто становится скучно? Вообще, не то чтобы сам Куроо часто находился дома и прямо был против, ведь он то работает, то его приглашают на триллион всяких вечеринок (которые он обычно игнорирует, потому что предпочитает им проводить время с Кенмой, а его он любит уж точно больше, чем Бокуто — свои шпионские фильмы, а тот просто _жить не может_ без них). 

Акааши вроде бы никто ни на какие тусовки не зовёт, но что-то подсказывает Бокуто, что вместо них он бы лучше остался дома смотреть «Мыслить как преступник» или пошёл бы кататься на велосипеде вокруг парка, и совсем неважно, что ночь не лучшее для этого время. Он очень тихий, почти не улыбается (если вообще делает это, тут есть сомнения), и Бокуто знает, что кому-то это всё может показаться странным и пугающим, но в реальности же «пугающий» — последнее слово, которым он бы описал Акааши Кейджи. Да ни за что. Не того Акааши, который носит милые тапки с совами, морщит нос, когда блюдо на вкус выходит совсем не таким, каким он хотел, и прячет пальцы ног в складках дивана, сидя с поджатыми к подбородку коленями и внимательно слушая Бокуто, когда тот рассказывает о том, как прошёл день, что на парах было, о тренировке по волейболу. 

— Не хочешь как-нибудь сыграть со мной и моей командой? — однажды спрашивает Бокуто, надеясь, что хотя бы лицо у него не такое умоляющее, как прозвучал вопрос. 

На самом деле, там ничего такого сверх нет, просто они со своей старой школьной командой раз или два в неделю собираются и отыгрывают дружеские матчи, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя, прямо как когда им было шестнадцать, и на пару часов забыть все те мучения, что испытывают в суровой реальности колледжа. Он уже на все сто уверен, что Акааши отошьёт его вместе с этой идеей и скажет, что ему надо делать домашку, или куда-то на велике съездить, или приготовить что-то новое, что он там недавно в интернете увидел. Но он никак не ожидает, что Акааши как ни в чём не бывало пожмёт одним плечом (так сексуально, что Бокуто станет дурно) и ответит: 

— Давай. Только скажешь мне, когда. 

Бокуто загорается лампочкой, буквально светясь от счастья, а его лицо вспыхивает от щекочущего волнения. 

— Да, точно! Отлично! В следующую пятницу зайду за тобой, вместе туда пойдём. Ты будешь пасовать мне, и мы всех там сразим наповал. Мы будем _лучше всех_ , Акааши. 

Потом они смотрят фильм про шпионов, на середине которого Акааши засыпает. И только когда Бокуто чистит зубы уже в своей квартире, он понимает, что вообще не помнит, о чём был фильм. Помнит только, как красиво дрожали тенями на щеках ресницы Акааши в темноте напротив бликов яркого экрана, и его угловатые, изящные запястья, а ещё ровную линию подбородка и родинку на шее, прямо у пульса на артерии.

***

Бокуто в очередной раз забивает мяч, который ему пасует Акааши, и не выдерживает: 

— Охренеть! Почему ты не играл со мной в команде в старшей школе?! 

— Потому что мы учились в разных школах, — с невозмутимым выражением лица отвечает Акааши. 

— Точно... — Бокуто выдыхает, но даже чувство упущенной возможности играть вместе раньше не способно испортить его настроение: от радости он сияет ярче солнца, потому что Акааши здесь, играет с ним в волейбол, и его пасы — _божественны_. И это определённо нравится Бокуто больше, чем шпионские фильмы. Он даже забывает про свой режим «ходячей депрессии», когда во время его подачи мяч врезается в сетку, даже не достигая противника, потому что смотреть на то, как Акааши выставляет ногу в сторону для растяжки, гораздо интереснее, чем какие-то там подачи. Они проигрывают матч, но и это ни капли не волнует Бокуто. 

После он и Акааши идут за мороженым. Себе Бокуто берёт шоколадно-банановое, а для Акааши — клубничное. И тут у него слетает с языка совсем не то, что он планировал сказать: 

— Мне безумно нравится проводить с тобой время. Нужно почаще так делать. Хочу ещё много-много раз вот так. 

Столько людей уже говорили Бокуто, что нужно сначала обдумывать то, что хочешь сказать, придать словам форму, создать хоть какую-то видимость согласованности предложения и ещё пару раз это всё отфильтровать, на всякий случай. Но сейчас Бокуто впервые чувствует себя неловко из-за необдуманных слов. Особенно теперь, когда Акааши уже целую минуту пялится на своё мороженое и молчит. 

— Мне тоже, — спустя целую вечность отвечает Акааши, честно и прямолинейно, так, как может только он, и Бокуто от неожиданности даже роняет свой рожок. Акааши покупает ему новый.

***

Вскоре Куроо начинает встречаться с Кенмой и, как следствие, проводит в своей квартире ещё меньше времени, всё чаще выбирая в качестве ночлега дом Кенмы. Таким вот образом получалась забавная цепочка: Бокуто большую часть времени ночевал у Куроо, тот, в свою очередь, у Кенмы, потому что сосед последнего, Хината, постоянно уходил к Кагеяме, а его сосед Сугавара — к Дайчи. Про себя Бокуто называл это гейским братством. 

Всё равно это классно, хоть и получается, что Бокуто даже наполовину не оправдывает аренду своей квартиры, ведь заглядывает в неё едва ли не ради приличия. Акааши всегда готовит ужин на двоих, после чего они смотрят две серии «C.S.I.: Место преступления Майами». Потом переселяются на диван и переключают на «C.S.I.: Место преступления» (эта часть сериала нравится Бокуто намного больше). Почти всегда к середине вечера голова Бокуто оказывается на коленках Акааши, чьи сильные пальцы спокойно и равномерно прочёсывают его волосы. Так или иначе, Бокуто ведь уже не семнадцать, и та смешная — но очень клёвая — причёска, напоминающая рожки, в какой-то момент таки должна была смениться. Акааши не говорит ни слова об этом, просто продолжает смотреть сериал, хотя иногда всё же может вслух предположить, кто является убийцей. Чаще всего он оказывается прав. 

— Какой же ты гей, — однажды говорит Куроо с идиотской ухмылкой в один из тех редких вечеров, когда решает переночевать у себя, а Бокуто сидит на кухне, подперев рукой подбородок, и с восторгом наблюдает буквально за каждым движением Акааши, пока тот готовит. 

— Ну разве что только для тебя, зайчонок, — на автомате отвечает Бокуто, вдобавок издавая звуки поцелуев, но не отрывая взгляда от Акааши, который в этот момент хмурится, смотря на сковородку так, будто она его страшным образом оскорбила. _«Очарова-а-ательно»_ , думает Бокуто и тяжело вздыхает. 

— Мерзость. 

Несколько часов спустя, когда Бокуто возвращается в свою квартиру впервые за несколько недель, ему звонит Куроо и мертвенным голосом сообщает, что тот забыл в его ванной зубную щётку.

***

Не влюбиться в Акааши Кейджи оказывается предельно невозможным, сродни фантастике, сопротивляйся сколько душе угодно. Потому что он настолько легко раскрывается перед Бокуто и чувствует себя с ним так комфортно, что как-то незаметно для самого Акааши произносить в его обществе больше пяти слов в день со временем становится чем-то нормальным. Каждое новое знание о нём Бокуто мысленно запечатывает под сургуч, собирая в тайную коллекцию, и хранит как зеницу ока. Он до смешного быстро может простыть, грызёт ногти, когда нервничает, а ещё он аллергик — собак подпускать к нему нельзя (эта новость пришлась самой грустной для Бокуто, то есть как это — без собак?). Есть ещё куча мелочей, спрашивать о которых не нужно, ведь они лежат на самой поверхности: конечно, наиболее очевидная из них — невероятная _красота_ Акааши, проявляющаяся в его привлекательной худощавости, высоком росте, прошибающем холодом взгляде и уверенных движениях рук; другая (не)мелочь — их _касания_ , намеренные или случайные, но всё равно каждый раз нутро Бокуто переживает волнительные всполохи совят, и приходится пить что-то охлаждающее, чтобы не начать обливаться пóтом. 

Ему хочется держать Акааши за руку, целовать его и, может быть (нет, определённо точно), даже спать рядом с ним в одной кровати, крепко обнимая во сне, но Акааши и тактильность — понятия не очень-то совместимые (не считая тех моментов с поглаживанием волос Бокуто, когда его голова лежит на желанных коленках), поэтому Бокуто не очень себе представляет, как же ему сблизиться с ним, не доставляя при этом неудобств. С одной стороны, ему кажется, что он вообще единственный настоящий друг у Акааши, ведь даже Куроо скорее всего не знает о том, что у того есть целых тринадцать шрамов в разных местах. Один из них, совсем крошечный, находится под подбородком: когда Акааши был ещё маленьким, он упал, держа в руках ножницы. А с другой стороны, Бокуто кажется, что Акааши из тех людей, у кого пик близости с человеком наступает в момент, когда он разрешает смотреть вместе с ним телевизор. Бокуто, в принципе, оба варианта устраивают, потому что Куроо был прав, когда говорил, что тот втюрился по уши и бесповоротно. Поэтому, до тех пор, пока Акааши хочет проводить с ним время, Бокуто будет поддерживать то, что есть сейчас, иногда позволяя себе немного помечтать. 

По классике жанра, разумеется, ему нужно в один момент взять и всё испортить: 

— Хей-хей, Акааши. — Как раз на экране арестовывают какого-то убийцу. — Ты правда очень-очень классный, знаешь? Ты так сильно мне нравишься. 

Впоследствии он свалит всё на Акааши, потому что это он виноват — сидит перед ним, весь такой прекрасный, в огромном свитере, который, кстати, спёр у Бокуто, и шортах, открывающих безупречные белоснежные бёдра. 

А сейчас Бокуто только-только осознаёт, что ляпнул. Глаза лезут на лоб, челюсть валится на диван. Он признался в чувствах соседу своего лучшего друга, и этому соседу уже по барабану, что там происходит в сериале. Он медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Бокуто так, что это убивает в нём всякую надежду, отшутиться уже не получится, даже попытаться объяснить — _нравишься только как друг, Акааши, и вовсе я тут не влюблён по уши в тебя и твои тапки с совами_. 

Бокуто прыгает с дивана и бежит со всех ног.

***

Он выглядит (да и чувствует себя) таким жалким, когда кладёт на ленту перед кассой новую зубную щётку, что даже кассирша, жуя жвачку, спрашивает, всё ли у него в порядке. Бокуто коротко кивает в ответ и направляется домой, попутно снова напоминая себе, куда теперь нужно сворачивать, чтобы случайно не оказаться у Куроо, хоть он и не был у него уже три дня. Мать прибила бы его, если бы узнала, что её сын не чистил зубы с вечера вторника. 

Три дня превращаются в неделю, неделя — в две, Бокуто продолжает игнорировать звонки Куроо, потому что слишком занят самобичеванием и жалостью к самому себе, чтобы слушать о том, что Акааши хочет вернуть его свитер и диски с играми. Какая-то часть него всё же иногда порывается поднять трубку и спросить Куроо, ненавидит ли его Акааши, думает ли он, что Бокуто совсем конченный придурок, раз проводил так много времени у него дома, будучи влюблённым в Акааши, но страх и мысли о невзаимных чувствах останавливают его, и он тупо пялится на телефон, понимая, что у него ведь даже нет номера Акааши, чтобы написать и извиниться хотя бы в текстовой форме, пусть и как трус. Бокуто вдруг понимает, что его жизнь — полный отстой, и он безумно скучает по пасам Акааши, по его тапочкам, потрясающим блюдам на ужин, так сильно скучает, что даже стал слушать сопливые песни о любви, разбитом сердце и милых мальчиках, которых он, похоже, недостоин. 

— Акааши спрашивал о тебе, — говорит Куроо, когда Бокуто собирает в кулак всё своё мужество и решается ответить на очередной звонок к концу третьей недели. Что-то в его голосе заставляет живот Бокуто скручиваться от чувства вины, потому что ослеплённый целью отгородиться от Акааши и неизбежного отказа во взаимности, он также отстранился и от лучшего друга, и, ну прямо скажем, это как-то слишком по-козлиному. — И ты козёл, — добавляет Куроо, словно читая его мысли, благо, звучит это не так страшно, как если бы он говорил всерьёз. — Просто поговори с ним. Он постоянно забывает, что готовить на двоих больше не нужно, у нас холодильник уже разрывается, Бокуто, спасай. 

— Я думал, ты не хотел, чтобы я трахал твоего распрекрасного соседа, — отвечает ему Бокуто, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что от секса с Акааши он сейчас так же далёк, как и от раскрытия загадочных убийств в Лас-Вегасе. 

— Да всё равно нечестно выходит, что из нас двоих у меня одного в постели всё отлично. Серьёзно уже, бери себя в руки и иди спасай свою любовь. Он до сих пор носит твой свитер, и на это просто невозможно смотреть. 

— Ч-чего? — Бокуто тут же выпрямился. — Погоди... Ему что, грустно? — В его груди, кажется, пробился крошечный росток надежды. 

— Да брось, это же Акааши, — унимает его Куроо, — по нему никогда не скажешь, грустит он или нет. — Наступает короткое неловкое молчание, Куроо вздыхает на другом конце провода и добавляет: — Но думаю, он скучает по тебе. Не знаю, блин, я ж не сваха вам! Тащи сюда свою задницу и решай свои проблемы сам. И возьми новую щётку, потому что старую я выкинул.

***

Бокуто требуется ещё около полутора суток, чтобы решиться последовать совету Куроо. Он берёт свою зубную щётку, хватает шапку (ту самую, в которой он был в день, когда Акааши вырубил его за покушение на его холодильник) и выдвигается в путь. Только вот он не успевает сделать и шага за порог квартиры, потому что когда открывает дверь, там стоит закутанный по самый нос Акааши с неловко поднятой рукой, уже готовый постучать в эту самую дверь. Руку он всё же медленно опускает, когда Бокуто молча и крайне удивлённо на него таращится. 

— Я устал ждать и спросил Кенму, где ты живёшь, — объясняет Акааши, расслабляя шарф вокруг шеи. — Куроо-сан не хотел говорить мне. Думаю, он твёрдо верит, что нужно было дать тебе время разобраться с проблемой самому. — Акааши задумчиво смотрит себе под ноги. — Он хороший друг. 

— Да уж, — затаив дыхание, соглашается Бокуто. — Хочешь войти? 

— Да, конечно. 

С собой у него нет ни свитера, ни дисков с играми, так что на какое-то время можно выдохнуть: знак хороший. 

Сюр какой-то — Акааши у него дома. Бокуто хочется заржать от того, насколько это всё нелепо — влюбиться в человека и не взять номер мобильного, ни разу не пригласить к себе, при этом почти каждую ночь последних шести месяцев проводя вместе. Хотя, в принципе, какая ему разница, если он влюблён в парня, который делает лучшие в мире бургеры и с гордостью улыбается, когда Бокуто забивает мячи с его пасов. 

— Бокуто-сан, — спокойно произносит Акааши, и выглядит он очень собранным, однако щёки его всё же слегка отличаются от обычной бледности розоватым смущением. — Мне казалось, у нормальных людей принято ждать ответа после того, как признаёшься в чувствах. 

Ещё немного, и Бокуто начнёт заикаться. 

— Чёрт, Акааши... Окей, я... я думал... Ну, знаешь, что ты и... э-э, — он снова размахивает руками во все стороны, пытаясь связать в своей дурной голове хоть какие-то обрывки информации, но там пронёсся ураган под названием Акааши, — моя зубная щ-щётка... 

В чистом недоумении Акааши хмурится, глядя на него, но даже не пытается переспрашивать. 

— Бокуто-сан, — тихо, но твёрдо повторяет он, — сегодня Куроо-сан ночует у Кенмы. На ужин будет паста. Я вас жду. 

— Хорошо. — Бокуто удивлённо моргает несколько раз. — Да, хорошо. 

Его рот слегка приоткрывается в изумлении, когда Акааши сокращает расстояние между ними, и его губы уверенно накрывают губы Бокуто, так идеально соединяясь в коротком сухом поцелуе, но зато теперь с уверенностью можно сказать, что Акааши краснеет, когда после этого отстраняется. Возможно, Бокуто тоже, но совсем капельку. Он облизывает губы и широко улыбается. 

— Ох, Акааши, сделай так ещё раз. 

— Всё будет, — уверяет он. — Пойдёмте же. 

Он хватает Бокуто за руку и утягивает за собой. Бокуто совсем не возражает и следует за ним. 

_И той ночью Акааши действительно делает это ещё раз. Ещё много, много раз..._


End file.
